


You Can't Get to Heaven Without Going Through Hell

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mark of Cain, Possession, Saving People Hunting Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is possessed by a demon and captured by the Winchesters. After they exorcize her, she decides to become a hunter, and meets the boys again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possession

There's nothing like coming home. It's your little brother Tom's thirtieth birthday, so you've flown back to your hometown to help him celebrate. Staying at your parents' house makes you feel like a teenager again. Your old room has been turned into a guest room, but it still has enough ghosts left from the time that it was yours that it makes you want to sneak out the window and go get in trouble. You and Tommy fall naturally into the teasing that defined your relationship growing up. Dad sits in his chair reading the paper and trying not to laugh when you call Tommy a scruffy looking nerf herder. You help Mom in the kitchen, and it feels like old times. It's a nice escape from the everyday drudgery that's become your life. You have a boring job that you hate even though the money is good, no real friends to speak of, and forget about men. Every one you've met recently has been a self absorbed douche.

It's your second night home, and you're sitting on the couch, everyone else in bed, watching a movie you've seen a hundred times. You glance out the open window. Is that smoke? What the hell? You stand up and walk over to get a closer look. As you lean down to peer out, darkness rushes toward you, then everything goes black.

****

You awaken, but something's not right. You can't feel your arms and legs. You're just numb. In a panic, you open your eyes. What the hell? You're walking. How are you walking? Your vision seems wrong, almost as if you're watching what you're doing on a screen. There's a complete disconnect between what you're seeing and what you're feeling, or rather, what you're not feeling. You try to stop walking to get your bearings, but you keep moving. What is going on? Why can't you control your body? Your hand reaches out and opens the door to your parents' room. You cross to the bed and watch in horror as your hand raises a knife over your sleeping father. The knife plunges into him, and you silently scream.

****

By the time your body is finished with your parents and your brother, you're a quivering mess. What the hell is happening to me? You weep. Mom. Dad. Tommy. How did you do this to them? Why did you do this to them? Your body walks into the bathroom and begins to wash the blood off your hands. You see yourself in the mirror. Your eyes! What's wrong with your eyes? They're completely black! You see yourself smirking into the mirror.

"Hello in there," you hear yourself say, but your voice sounds different. Cold. "Did you enjoy the show? It's been so long since I was in a body. I just had to have a little fun. Break it in, so to speak." Then you -it?- laughs. It's an evil laugh, full of malice. The toothy, vicious smile you see in the mirror makes you think of the horror movies you and Tommy -your breath hitches at the thought of your brother- used to watch when you were younger. Oh, God. Are you possessed? You're possessed! It's too much for your brain to process, and everything goes black.

****

"Sam, in here." Dean motions with two fingers toward the door. They'd seen demon omens in the area recently as well as a string of brutal murders and disappearances. Their investigation had brought them to this abandoned factory at the edge of town. _What is it with demons and abandoned factories?_ Dean thinks as Sam flanks him. Sam takes point as they burst through the door. Three demons are gleefully torturing a man in a post office uniform. _Only three? Easy._ Dean thinks, pumping the closest one full of rock salt before thrusting his angel blade into its gut. Demons usually have a purpose, but these seem to be chaotic, just killing for fun. Sam takes care of the second demon, leaving one more. Dean turns to face her. She's pretty. Really pretty. _Son of a bitch. If she was still human, I would definitely be hitting on her._ She focuses her attention on Dean, giving Sam the opportunity to check on the man tied to the chair.

"Well, well, well. Dean Winchester, I presume. I've heard so much about you. I expected you to be...more impressive. I wouldn't bother, Sam. He's already dead, but go ahead, knock yourself out." Sparing a quick glace at Sam, the demon circles Dean. _Gotta get her close to Sam. ___Dean shifts ever so slightly as he and the demon circle one another. "Do you know what a coup it will be for me to bag the Winchesters?" _Keep her talking. Keep her moving. Keep her distracted._ Dean doesn't dare look at Sam. He needs to make her forget he's there.

"Bitch, you think I'm that easy to take down? Stronger demons than you have tried, and I killed them all." _There! Sam, do it!_ As if reading his mind, Sam reaches up and quickly snaps the demon cuff onto her wrist, shackling her to himself. The demon struggles, but quickly realizes her predicament. 

"I'm going to take my time killing you, Winchester."

"Bite me, bitch."

****

You wake up, hoping it was all a terrible nightmare, that you'd find yourself in your childhood bed. Hell, that you'd wake up in your stupid, lonely apartment. No such luck. This nightmare is all too real. Your body is apparently tied to a chair in a concrete room. You can't see much. The demon is looking straight ahead at what looks like the backs of bookshelves. Suddenly, they swing open. A very tall, handsome man walks through. The man that follows him is shorter, but oh, my God. He might possibly be the most handsome man you've ever seen. Where the hell are you?

"Listen, bitch," the handsome man says. You start to say something, who knows what, but remember he isn't talking to you. He's talking to the thing that's controlling your body. "What were you and your buddies doing topside? What's your plan?" You hear yourself laugh. It's an evil laugh.

"Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean. Do you think you can break me that easily? Come give us a kiss. Maybe that will make me talk." More laughing. The man, apparently Dean, gets closer to your face. His eyes. Such a vibrant green. Concentrate on his eyes. Find something to hold onto before you go insane, trapped here in your brain.

"You're not going to be laughing when we're through with you. Now tell me who sent you so I can send you back to hell where you belong, you black eyed bitch!" Wait. Does he know you were possessed? Is he going to save you? Can he save you? The venom in his eyes says he wants nothing more than to kill you. There's no way you're getting out of this. The tall man comes over and throws some sort of liquid in your face. You can feel it burning. It's the first thing you've felt since the demon took you over. So much pain. You will yourself not to black out again, fearing you'll never wake up.

"She's in here, you know, the pretty little woman I possessed. She's still in here with me. Would you like to speak with her?" What? You don't understand. Suddenly, you feel a sort of whoosh, and everything snaps into sharp focus. You begin to cry.

"Please. Help me." Dean looks at you, and the tall man comes closer.

"Listen. We're going to try," Dean says, "but it's probably going to hurt. It may even kill you, but we've got to get some information from this thing."

"Do whatever you need to do. Death is better than being trapped in my brain with that thing in control. It killed my family with my hands." You feel the whoosh again, and the demon is back in control.

****

They love doing that, letting the body's owner take control for a minute. They think it will weaken you, make you afraid to hurt them for fear of hurting the person inside. _They're wrong._ Dean thinks.

"Hey, Sam. Bring me a knife. The little one." Sam pours holy water, then salt on it and passes it over to Dean. He slowly draws the blade across the demon's cheek, and it begins to scream. He winces internally, thinking of the poor, terrified woman, but she's not wrong either. Death would be better than being trapped in your body with a demon forever. _I'm glad she sees that. It makes this easier. She's a brave one._ He slices again across the other cheek, and the demon screams again. "I could do this all night, so just tell us who sent you." The demon spits at him. _Gross._ He calmly wipes it off, then backhands the demon across the face. He pours holy water into the bleeding cuts. "The demon knife, Sam." As soon as it's in his hand, he begins making small cuts up and down the demon's arms, nothing too deep, just enough to cause pain without killing the body. _Sweetheart, it's probably just because you're really hot, but I promise I'm going to try to save you._ He asks again. "Who sent you?"

"Fine. My work is done anyway. Abaddon."

"Why?"

"Oh, Dean. We were a distraction, something to take your minds away from the main event. You Winchesters never see the big picture, do you?"

"You're not seeing anything but fire and brimstone after this, bitch. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..." Dean speaks the words, and the demon begins to writhe, finally smoking out as he finishes. Sam runs over to the woman. He feels for a pulse.

"She's alive." Dean breathes out a sigh of relief. It's always a win when you save someone. It's a bonus when she's as pretty as that. She stirs. "Shhhh, stay still, you're injured, and you've been through a lot. You're safe now. We'll protect you."

"Thank you," she manages before she passes out again.


	2. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader recovers from her ordeal and makes a decision.

You wake up alone, both in your body and in the room. You're sore and achy, and you smile and stretch despite the pain. It feels good to feel again. You look around the room. It's a simple bedroom, but with no windows, and kind of old fashioned. Mid century? At any rate, it obviously hasn't been lived in for a long time. You get up and see a pair of sweats and a worn Led Zeppelin T-shirt on the desk along with a note.

_Take the first right and the second left to get to the showers. From there, two rights and a left to the kitchen. Hope you slept well. D_

D must be Dean, you think, gathering the clothes and following the directions to the showers. This place is crazy. Where the hell are you? It seems large and was obviously designed as a place for many people to live, but it seems like there's no one here now. You shed your bloody clothes and step into what you're pretty sure is the best shower of your life. Good water pressure and a seemingly endless supply of very hot water pound the aches away, and you reluctantly drag yourself out and pull on the clothes that were left for you. They're too big and smell vaguely manly, but they're soft and comfortable. You don't have a brush, so you run your fingers through your hair as best you can and call it a day. You continue following the directions and know you're heading the right way when the smell of coffee and bacon reaches your nose. You realize you're starving and have to force yourself not to break out in a run. You stop at the kitchen door. The taller man, Sam you remember Dean calling him, is sitting at the table with a laptop. Dean is at the stove, taking bacon out of the pan to drain. Sam sees you first.

"Hey, you're awake." He stands up and walks over to you. "I'm Sam. This is my brother, Dean." Dean waves his spatula at you. You introduce yourself, then ask for coffee. "Sure. Have a seat." He ushers you over to a chair as Dean brings you a cup of coffee. "What do you remember?"

Hang on a second, Sam," Dean interrupts, "I have a more important question. How do you want your eggs? You must be starving." Your stomach chooses that moment to gurgle loudly, and you laugh. It feels good to laugh.

"I guess that answers that question. Over easy, please." Dean smiles at you, and it lights up the entire room.

"Coming right up!" He turns and heads back to the stove. Sam has returned to his seat, and you tell him everything you remember.

"Okay, what I don't understand is, why were you conscious when the demon was inside you? I've been possessed, and I don't remember any of it."

"Wait," you respond, "you've been possessed too?"

"Yeah, a few years ago. I did some terrible things, but I wasn't conscious for it."

"I don't know. I think the demon wanted me to see. It would look in the mirror and taunt me. I think it was fun for it. Sam, aren't you afraid you're going to be possessed again?" Sam shakes his head and lifts up his shirt, revealing a tattoo.

"Not with one of these. It's an anti possession symbol. Locks the door on demons."

"Can you draw that for me? I think I need to invest in one of those." He agrees as Dean brings you the most beautiful plate of bacon and eggs you think you've ever seen. You dive in ravenously. "So, what do I do now?" you ask between mouthfuls. "I don't have anything left." Tears spring unbidden to your eyes. "And who are you guys? How did you know I was possessed? Where the hell am I anyway?" You have a million questions.

"We're hunters," Dean supplies, putting a plate in front of Sam and taking his own seat. "We hunt the stuff that most people think are just stories to scare kids."

"All that shit is real? Ghosts?"

"Yep."

"Vampires?"

"Yep."

"Werewolves?"

"Yep, and a whole lot of other things, some you've heard of, and more you probably haven't. You're in Kansas. This is the bunker. We live and work here. As far as what you're going to do, stay here for a few days, rest, and then we're going to put you on a flight home. Go back to your life. Try to be normal again."

"Normal? What the hell is normal? How can I just slide back into my life after everything that's happened? Can't I stay here for a while? I could keep the place up for you, and I'm a great cook." You look pleadingly between them.

"That's probably not a good idea. You need to try, okay? We need you to try," Sam says, and you slip into silence as you finish your breakfast. There's no use arguing right now. You have a few days to figure things out, but you resolve that somehow, this is you starting a new life. After breakfast, you decide to explore. This place is amazing. There's so much to see. You discover the library, and it pulls you in.

****

"Sammy, we can't let her stay here. She's a civilian. She has no idea what she'd be getting herself into." _I can't have her here. Those curves are way too tempting._ At the thought, he can feel his jeans tightening. _Snap out of it, Winchester!_ "We can't just adopt everyone we save."

"I know, Dean, but she's pretty lost right now. Let's let her stay a couple weeks. A couple of days isn't enough to bounce back from what's happened to her. She doesn't have anyone."

_Great. The puppy dog eyes._ "Son of a bitch," Dean mutters, resigned. "Fine. Two weeks, then she's on a plane."

"Thanks, Dean. I'll go tell her."

****

The next two weeks are spent eating, sleeping, and reading. You want to take in as much as you can about what's out there. You need to learn as much as you can before Sam and Dean push you back into the world again. There's no way you're just going back to your crappy life, not knowing what you know now. Sam is sweet. You find yourself sliding into an easy friendship with him. Most of your days are spent in companionable silence with him while you read as he researches. Dean keeps himself distant. You can tell he doesn't like having you here. The first few days you tried to draw him into conversation, but his grunts and one word answers got old quickly, so you gave up. Occasionally, you catch him watching you with an odd expression. You find yourself stealing glances at him, taking in the way he worries his lip with his teeth when he's concentrating, the way he hums when he's cooking, moving easily around the kitchen, the bowlegged gait that gives him a sexy swagger. Too bad he's such a dick.

****

The night before you're supposed to leave, you bring up the idea of staying a little longer.

"No, I'm sorry. It's time for you to get back to the real world. This isn't a life for you. It's no kind of life at all." You look into his eyes. You see resolve there, and regret? You can tell that the elder Winchester isn't someone to change his mind once he's resolved himself, so you let it go. You don't need a bunker or the Winchesters. You'll get by just fine on your own. You'll have to.

****

The next morning sees you at the airport, boarding a flight home. There isn't much conversation on the drive, and you stand at the curb with Sam and Dean and utter a curt, "Goodbye. Thanks for saving my life and everything." Dean looks at you with guilt in his eyes. Good. Screw him. Sam just looks sad. That hurts some. You like Sam. Pointedly addressing him, you soften your voice. "Really, thank you."

"Take care of yourself, okay?" You give him a brief hug, and he whispers in your ear as he slips a piece of paper in your hand. "My numbers. Just in case." You nod, then turn from them and go inside.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader runs into Sam and Dean on a hunt.

It's just before noon as you creep up on the house. You've been watching these vamps for days, and this is the best time for you to strike. There are eight in the nest, so it's definitely best if you catch them sleeping. You pick the lock on the back door and quietly let yourself in. Back bedroom, two vamps. Easy pickings. You've got both their heads off before they can barely stir. You slowly work your way down the hall. Three in the living room. The first kill is clean, but the second one's head hits the end table as it falls, waking the third. He lets out a yell as he jumps up and grabs you from behind. You elbow him in the face as he goes for your neck, and he staggers backwards. It only takes a second for him to start for you again, but this time you're ready for him. You swing your machete, and his head comes off. You hear pounding on the stairs and head for the front entrance. As you burst into the hallway, you see the vamp by the front door and run at him. You swing and connect. Two more. You hear a noise behind you. You swing around as a head rolls toward you and stops at your feet. You look up.

"Dean?" You freeze.

"Behind you!" You turn around, swinging your machete as you do, using the momentum from your turn to take out the last vamp just as she gets ahold of your arm. You stand, panting with exertion, and turn around. Dean stalks toward you. Instinctively, you back up, trying to create more space between you, until you're pressed against the front door. You know Sam and Dean didn't want you in this life, but you knew from the minute you learned the truth that this is what you were meant to do. Since the day they put you on that plane, you've had a purpose. You brace yourself for Dean to flip out on you as he gets right up in your face. But he doesn't flip out. He just looks at you for a second. His eyes flash with anger, but there's something else, too. Suddenly, he crushes his mouth to yours. What the hell? Instinct kicks in, and you find your arms reaching up around his neck of their own accord. His tongue presses against your lips, and you part them, granting him entrance. You taste each other hungrily, lips and tongues intertwined. His hands wrap around your waist and splay out against your back, pulling you closer.

"Ahem." You jump away from one another at the sound. Sam stands in the hallway, confusion playing across his face as he sees that not only are you here, but you're also making out with his brother. Frankly, you're kind of confused about that second part, too. You can't deny you've been attracted to Dean since the moment you saw him, but he was always so cold toward you during your time at the bunker. You'll have to figure it out later, though, because Sam is currently crushing you in a giant bear hug.

"Okay, Sasquatch, a girl needs to breathe!" He loosens his grip, but he doesn't let go.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks, pulling back to look at you.

"Same thing as you, taking out vamps." You glance over at Dean. You can see he's still angry, but do you also see jealousy? This day is getting weirder and weirder.

"Son of a bitch! We told you to go home! To be normal!" You break out of Sam's embrace, rounding on Dean.

"Did you really think I'd be able to go back to that crappy job, that crappy life, with all my family dead and knowing what's out there? I've been intent on doing this since I was at the bunker, but you didn't bother to see that! I've been training my ass off for the last year! This is what I'm meant to do!" You take a step toward him, but Sam gets between the two of you.

"Okay, you two, truce! Let's get all this cleaned up, then we'll find somewhere to get some food and talk."

****

 _What the hell got into you, Winchester?_ Dean thinks on the drive to the diner. _That was stupid! God, you're an idiot!_ He had to admit he'd thought of her a few times since she'd left. Okay, maybe more than a few times. A day. He'd even though about looking her up when they'd been on a hunt that took them to a town near where she lived. _I should've. We would've found out about this sooner._

"What is she thinking, Sam? She's not cut out to be a hunter!" He glares out the windshield, jaw clenching, driving a little faster than he should've been.

"Are you sure about that, Dean? You saw what she did to that nest. She's a natural, not to mention the fact that she seems determined to do this." Sam sighs. "Look, Dean, you didn't get to know her as well as I did when she was at the bunker. I'm not that surprised this happened. She's hard headed. She kind of reminds me of you, actually."

"Oh, haha."

"No, I'm serious, Dean. I could see it in the way she devoured books at the bunker. When she sinks her teeth into something, she doesn't let go. It's probably why you have a crush on her." Dean looks at Sam. _Shit. How does he knows about it? I tried to keep my distance from her. Dammit!_

"A crush, Sammy? What am I, twelve?"

"Were you or were you not trying to eat her face when I walked in? I'm just calling it like I see it." The diner comes into view, and the conversation ends as Dean pulls the Impala into the parking lot. His breath hitches as he sees her step out of her car. _She cut her hair short. I like it. Smart idea, too. It's easier for monsters to grab long hair._

"Hey, boys. Let's go in and order, then we'll talk." She turns and walks toward the door. Dean stands frozen, watching her walk away. _Oh man, her ass in those jeans..._

"Dean. You coming?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm right behind you Sammy." He shakes it off and follows Sam inside.

****

You head for a booth in the corner and slide in. Dean sits beside you. That's surprising. It's probably so he can be close to yell at you some more. The three of you sit in awkward silence for a moment until the server comes over and takes your order.

"You cut your hair," Dean suddenly says. "It, uh, looks nice." He looks uncomfortable, awkward, and somehow adorable.

"Thanks. Less for monsters to grab ahold of, you know?" He nods his head in acknowledgement and looks at you appraisingly. Your thoughts drift to the kiss. His soft lips against yours, his tongue insistent. Why did he do it? Probably just the adrenaline of the hunt. You suddenly become conscious of the heat from his thigh, pressed against yours in the tiny booth. A flush rises up your cheeks, and you squirm a little in your seat. Sam drags you back to the present.

"So, tell us what's been going on with you." You can feel Dean's eyes boring into you, so you try to focus on Sam as you begin to speak.

"Well, when I was in the bunker, I made up my mind to learn as much as I could. When I got home, I found out I'd been fired from my job. It seemed like a sign, you know? You wanted me to go back to my life, but my life was completely gone. I started working out and studying martial arts. The gun range became my second home. I read everything I could get my hands on. I scoured the news looking for weird stuff. I started small, hauntings and stuff. The vamp nest is the biggest thing I've done yet. Guys, I tried to be smart about this. I didn't just go in half-cocked. I know I'm new at this." You pause, looking from one face to the other. Sam and Dean exchange a look.

"You're going to keep doing this whether we like it or not, aren't you?" Dean says. There's resignation in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am," you reply, your voice firm.

"Then come back to the bunker with us," Sam says softly. "We'll help you."


	4. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut, and I'm delivering.

You've started to settle into life at the bunker, and things are going pretty well. Your friendship with Sam is like slipping into a comfy pair of pajamas. He helps you research and is teaching you about a lot of the creatures they've encountered over the years. Dean is a little better than he was the first time you stayed there. At least he talks to you now. He's impressed with the hand to hand skills you've picked up, and he's helping you refine your accuracy on the gun range. He's never brought up the kiss, and neither have you. That doesn't stop you from thinking about it, though, how good his arms felt around you, his hands. Obviously he doesn't feel the same way. That kiss was just a heat of the moment thing. You try to forget about it.

****

You and Sam are settled in, snuggled up on the couch watching Pitch Perfect. He teased you for wanting to watch it, and now you're gloating over the fact that he's enjoying it. It's nice to have a real friend. You reach your hand into the popcorn bowl on Sam's lap as Dean comes around the corner. He stops and looks at the two of you for a moment, his expression unreadable.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but we've got a case. Time for some practice, sweetheart." You click the TV off, and you and Sam lean forward to hear the details. "Got a rash of disappearances in Hot Springs, South Dakota, four people in the last two weeks."

"What makes you think it's our kind of case?" Sam asks.

"People have reported hearing strange, birdlike screeches, and large feathers were found at all the crime scenes, too large to belong to any bird native to the area."

"Okay, we've done more with less." Sam shrugs. You get up and go to pack a bag.

****

"Hey, Sam? I think maybe you should stay here, start researching. We've never encountered anything like this before. The Men of Letters archives could really be helpful." _Some time apart from your girlfriend might not hurt either._

"I don't know, Dean. Just the two of you hunting for something we've never encountered? Don't you think she's still a little too green for that?" Sam looks worried. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Sammy, I'll bring her home to you safe and sound." Dean couldn't disguise the note of bitterness in his voice.

"Home to me? What are taking about, Dean?"

"Oh, come on! You think I don't see what's going on? You two are always laughing together, snuggling in front of the TV, hanging out in each other's rooms. She practically had her hand between your legs just now!" _I'm such an ass. Why would I ever think that she might go for someone like me?_ Dean stands, striking a defensive pose and staring accusingly at Sam, green eyes flashing.

"Is that what you think?" Sam can't help but laugh. "Dean, you're such an idiot. We're friends. It's nice to have someone to cuddle with sometimes. We get along. Besides, I'd never go for her. I know how you feel about her. Go get ready. I'll stay here and do the research."

 _Dammit, Sammy! How do you always know?_ "Fine." _Eight hours in the car with her. You can do this._

****

"Okay, let's go!" You walk toward the door, backpack slung over one shoulder and duffel bag in hand. "Sam, where's your stuff?"

"I'm not going. We need someone here to do research since this seems to be something new." You and Dean alone on a case? This is new. Your nerves start dancing, and it's not from the anticipation of the hunt. Eight hours in the car with Dean. You can do this.

****

Two hours into the trip, and things are less awkward. A couple of rousing singalongs help. You casually chat, talking about some of the things you've learned in "Scary Shit 101," as you've started calling Sam's research lessons. Dean gets a good laugh from that. By hour six, you're having an animated debate about which Dr. Sexy character is going to be the next one they kill off, and by the end of the drive, you're sitting in companionable silence. It's too late to start the investigation, so you check into the motel and haul your stuff inside.

****

"I'm gonna hop in the shower," Dean says. _Stay cool. Act nonchalant. It's not the first time you've shared a room with her. First time with just her, though. Don't act stupid!_ He gathers his stuff and heads to the bathroom. He steps under the water. _Not bad!_ As he washes the road off his body, he thinks of her in the other room. _She's probably lying on the bed. I wonder if she's changed into those cut off sweats she wears._ His hands travel over his body as he pictures her, tiny shorts, tank top. He has to hold in a moan as his hand reaches his rock hard erection. It wouldn't be the first time he's thought of her while he was doing this. He gently begins to stroke himself...

*knock knock*

"Hey, you almost done? Save some of that hot water for me!" _Dammit!_ He gets out and towels himself off, trying to think unsexy thoughts. _Wendigos. Discarded shapeshifter skins. Crowley doing it with Bobby. Yep. That's the one. Hard on officially dead. Maybe forever._ He dresses and heads out of the bathroom.

****

He comes out of the bathroom, no shirt, flannel pajama pants, barefoot. Damn. He puts his things into his bag, and you admire the broad sweep of his back, muscles slightly rippling with his movements, his hips in those loose pants, the way the flannel hugs his ass as he bends. He turns around and catches you staring.

"I, uh, I'm going to get that shower now." You quickly grab your stuff and escape to the bathroom. You climb under the hot water and quickly clean yourself up. Your hand travels down, one finger slipping inside your folds. Your breath quickens. You move your finger in circles around your clit, tilting your head back against the tiled wall, and the water goes cold. What the hell? Dammit! You step out and towel off, then throw on your cut off sweats and a tank top and head into the other room. As you walk out, you hear a vibrating sound. Dean is lying in one of the beds.

"Magic fingers?!" you ask excitedly.

"Oh, yeah." he responds, bliss on his face. You dive onto the bed and position yourself beside Dean. It takes a minute after the time runs out before you realize it. Holy shit, you're on a bed with Dean. You turn your head and look at him. He's looking back at you. Your shoulders are touching. Kiss him. What if he pushes you away? That would be so embarrassing! Do it. You want to. God, it seems like you've never wanted anything more. Kiss him, stupid!

****

_Kiss her, you ass! God, I'm so stupid. She doesn't want me. How do you know? Kiss her, idiot!_

****

In concert, you move toward one another, meeting in the middle. The kiss is hesitant at first. You reach over and place your hand gently on the side of his face. His hand slips around your waist. The kiss deepens. You devour one another, tongues battling, equally matched in your desire. Dean's hand slips under your shirt and moves up your side. You shudder, sliding your hand around to grip the back of his head. He gently cups your breast, rubbing his thumb back and forth across your sensitive nipple. He breaks the kiss and moves down to kiss your neck. You gasp as he gently sucks and nips at the sensitive spot behind your ear. He rolls you onto your back, trapping you beneath him as he continues to lavish attention on your neck. Your hands wrap around his shoulders, fingers dancing across the muscles of his back. He groans against your neck at the touch. Your hands move lower, down his waist, then along his hips. His breath hitches as you dip your hands into the waistband of his pants and gently grip his ass. His hand on your breast becomes more insistent, his mouth sucks a little harder. You push his pants down his hips, and he reluctantly rolls off you to push them the rest of the way off, his erection springing free. It's just as impressive as the rest of him. You take the opportunity to pull your shorts and top off. Once you're naked, it hits you that you're naked in front of Dean, with his perfect body. You move your hands to cover what you consider your trouble spots, but he stops you.

"Don't cover yourself. You're beautiful, and I want to see all of you. Touch all of you. Taste all of you." He leans down and takes your breast into his mouth. You moan as his tongue circles your nipple. His hand roams down your stomach, and he looks down as his finger traces the anti possession tattoo encircling your navel. "Mmm, picked a sexy spot for that." His hand continues to travel down over your pelvis. He moves back up to take your mouth in a passionate kiss as he slips two fingers into your folds. You moan against his mouth as the fingers circle your clit. They move down further, and he slips them inside you, moving them in and out as his thumb runs over your clit. You feel the pressure building in your core. His kiss becomes even more insistent. He moves faster and faster. You moan and pant into his kiss. Suddenly you explode, writhing on the bed, the sensations so intense, there's nothing in the world except Dean's fingers and mouth. You ride down from your peak as Dean removes his fingers and raises his body over yours. You feel his erection pressing against you. He enters you, filling you up. Coming so quickly on the heels of your orgasm, it's overwhelming. He gives you a minute to get used to him, then begins thrusting, slowly at first, rolling his hips with each thrust. You meet his hips with your own. He begins to move faster, grunting with every thrust. You're close again, and he senses that, so he reaches between you and begins to rub your clit. It breaks you. You feel yourself tightening around him as you come. It's too much for him, and he follows after you in bliss. You lie there for a moment, a tangle of sweaty, limp limbs, before he finally rolls off you onto his back, pulling you along with him and tucking you against his side 

"I thought you hated me," you whisper. "You were always so cold to me when we first met. I thought you were the biggest dick."

"I wanted you to go back to your life. I had no business being with a woman like you, so I kept my distance. After you left, I thought of you every single day."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." You look up at him and smile. He leans down, gently presses a kiss to your lips, and the two of you settle down to sleep.


	5. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Dean continue the hunt with disastrous results.

"So, what do the vics have in common?" you wonder aloud. You and Dean are sitting at the small table in your motel room, Sam on speaker between you. Dean flips through his notebook.

"Father Frank Donovan. Rumored to be sleeping with one of his parishioners. Jill Collins and Glenn Whiting. Both married to other people, having an affair. That has to be the connection." Dean leans back and looks at you.

"What about the fourth one?" Dean flips the page and skims it.

"Damn. Andre Petrov. Not married. Recently released from county for lying under oath in a mob case." A lightbulb goes off.

"Oaths! Dean Winchester, you're a genius!" You lean over, grab his face in both hands, and give him a big, smacking kiss. He gives you a goofy grin in return. "They all broke oaths! Sam, what monsters go after oath breakers?"

"I'll call you right back," Sam replies and breaks the connection. You rise from your seat and deposit yourself in Dean's lap, draping your arms around his neck. You're still in your Fed suit, and Dean takes the opportunity to run his hand up your leg, dipping under the hem of your pencil skirt and skating up your thigh.

"Mmm. Why, Agent Osbourne, what are you doing?"

"Well, Agent Ford, I'm just being thorough in my investigation." His hand reaches the junction of your thigh and hip. "No panties, Agent Ford?" he asks as he begins to nuzzle your neck.

"Well, you know the Bureau is all about expediency." You both giggle a little. "My god you look sexy in that tie." Dean begins to trail small kisses up your neck as you reach between you to take it off. You unbutton his shirt and slip it off, then move to his belt. Dean whimpers as you move off his lap, positioning yourself on your knees between his thighs as you unzip his pants. He lifts his hips to help you remove them, and you kiss his inner thigh, moving closer and closer to his erection. You take him into your mouth. Dean's groan is primal and urges you on. You take him in as far as you can and wrap your hand around the rest, then begin to slide him in and out, using your hand in conjunction. The sounds he makes are of pure pleasure. You marvel at how it's you making him make those sounds. His breath begins to hitch, and you know he's close, so you stop and begin kissing up his stomach, his chest, until you're straddling him. He dips his head back, and you bite and suck his sensitive neck. As you lift your head to move to the other side of his throat, you spy his tie on the table. You look into his eyes, there's nothing but lust in them now, and give him an evil little grin. You grab his hands from your waist and raise them above his head. Holding them with one hand, you grab the tie with the other and begin wrapping it around his wrists, tying a knot when you're satisfied. He returns your evil grin. You dip your head under his arms, resting them on your shoulders. You hitch your skirt up to your waist and center yourself over him, sinking down slowly until you've completely taken him in. You begin to move, rocking your hips with every maddeningly slow thrust.

"Please," he groans, "Oh God, faster." You comply, picking up your pace. His breath starts to hitch again, so you dip your hand between your bodies and begin rubbing your clit. Waves of pleasure crash over you as you find your release. Seconds later, Dean follows.

"Babe, promise me this will never end." Dean whispers.

"I swear it won't," you promise, kissing him softly. You're still in that position, you fully dressed, him the complete opposite, his hands tied around your neck, foreheads pressed together, when the phone rings. Sam. Dean moves to answer. "Uh, babe, you might need to untie me." You let out a very undignified gigglesnort and release his hands. "Talk to me, Sammy."

"Okay, in ancient Greece there were three goddesses called the Furies. It was basically their job to smite oath breakers."

"So, they're bird chicks?" Dean asks.

"No, they're not," Sam replies, "but it says that harpies do their work. They gather up the offenders and deliver them to the Furies. Harpies are chimera.

"They're what now?" Dean asks.

"Chimera. Two different animals put together. In this case, head of a woman, body of a bird."

"No one's said anything about bird women around town. You'd think it would be hard to miss a chick that's half bird strolling into the Gas N' Sip."

"Because the dragons you two encountered looked exactly like Smaug, right?"

"Who?"

"Never mind." Sam's chuckle bubbles out of the phone's speaker. "Point is, they're probably disguising themselves. So how do we kill them?" You ask.

"Says here you have to cut off their wings."

"Alright. Thanks, Sammy. We'll update you." Dean disconnects the call. "Okay, babe, let's get to work."

****

 _I'm gonna kill that bird bitch if it's the last thing I do._ Dean runs through the woods, tracking the harpy. In retrospect, it was a pretty good plan, but he wished she would've clued him in. They'd been walking by the woods tracking the last movements of one of the victims, when she'd stopped.

"Dean, we're over." The words pounded in his head like a drum. "I just can't do it." Before he'd even had time to process it, a woman appeared in the road. Wings sprung from the woman's back. As the harpy advanced on them, she took his hand, looked at him, said, "I swore an oath," and winked. The harpy was fast. She grabbed her and flew off over the woods.

 _She smart, but dammit! That was reckless!_ He hears the flap of wings and turns toward the sound. They're in a small clearing. Dean sneaks up behind the harpy, wincing as a small branch cracks under his feet. The harpy wheels around. Suddenly, she's screeching in pain, one wing on the ground. _That's my girl!_ The harpy lashes out, blinded by pain and rage. Everything is a blur. Dean manages to grab the tip of her remaining wing and pulls her close, lobbing it off. The harpy screams and disappears in a swirl of flame and smoke.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Not so much." He looks down and sees her lying on the ground, a gaping wound in her chest. "I fucked up, Dean. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean what I said, right?"

"I know, baby." Dean falls to the ground beside her. "You can't die on me, you hear me? I can't lose someone else. Stay with me, okay? You have to stay here with me. I love you."

"I know."

"Really? Only you would be throwing Star Wars quotes at a time like this."

"And the fact that you immediately knew it was a Star Wars quote is one of the many reasons that I love you too." Her eyes flutter shut.

"No!" _Cas!_ "Castiel! I need you! Please!" He shouts his prayer to the sky. There's a flutter of wings.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas, man, you gotta save her! Please!" Castiel moves over to her, touching two fingers to her shoulder. Blue light courses over her, and the wound disappears.

****

You thought you were dead. Are you dead? Is this heaven? There's no pain where moments ago you were having trouble even drawing a breath. You must be dead. You open your eyes. Kind blue eyes set in a serious face gaze down at you. You sit up, and that's when you see the worried, red rimmed green eyes just behind him. Realization dawns.

"You must be the famous Castiel. Nice to finally meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances." Dean rushes to you and envelops you in a crushing hug, covering your face with kisses.

"Never do that again!" He admonishes, staring deep into your eyes. You see lingering fear in them and love, so much love. "I've lost so many people. If I lose you, it will break me."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Dean Winchester. I love you, and I'm in it for the long haul. I swear."


	6. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Dean run into someone from their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was finished with this story, but it turns out I'm not. Kind of a short, transitional chapter.
> 
> Also, Dean acquires the Mark of Cain between the previous chapter and this one.
> 
> ***This chapter contains an attempted rape ***

You creep through the warehouse with your newest acquisition, an angel blade, held tightly. Abaddon’s minions are getting bolder in the face of Crowley’s absenteeism, and when you heard where a few of them were holed up, you decided to take them out. You, Sam, and Dean split up and began searching. Unfortunately, you quickly got turned around in the labyrinth of pallets and boxes, so now you're just wandering, catching no sight of either demons or the boys. A shuffling sound up ahead grabs your attention. You make your way slowly toward it, but as you turn the corner, you're grabbed from behind. Stupid! Rookie mistake! You spin, pulling the demon's arm and throwing it off balance. You manage to break its hold and turn to face it, angel blade held out at the ready.

"Come on, you son of a bitch!” It circles you, trying to catch you in a weak moment.

"Well, hello. You've changed since the last time I saw you. Not quite so innocent anymore, are we?” You look at it, confused. "What's the matter, beautiful? Don't recognize me without your body?” Your blood runs cold. It can't be.

"No…"Your shock is the distraction the demon is looking for, and it knocks the blade out of your hand and tackles you to the floor, pinning you beneath it. It punches you hard, and everything goes black.

****

You come to tied to a table. Your head is killing you, and your groan alerts the demon.

"Got some warding, I see. Too bad. I'd kind of like to take your meat suit for another spin.” The demon presses your angel blade to the fleshy part of your thigh, carving a line almost to your knee. You wince, trying not to cry out at the pain. "Word in hell is you're fucking Dean Winchester, and you have no idea how much that pleases me.” It applies the blade to your cheek. you feel your warm blood trickle down and dampen your hair. "Hurting him by hurting you is going to be so much fun. I thought about just carving that warding off you, but I think getting inside you another way will hurt him more.” The demon takes the blade and cuts your shirt down the middle. It falls open, then your bra follows. You struggle with your bonds as the demon stands by, amused. It rips open the button of your jeans and yanks them down, then climbs up onto the table. You pull against your bonds as hard as you can. The demon unbuckles its pants, then leans down and bites your neck hard enough to draw blood. You scream, and the demon slaps you across the face. "You're tougher than you used be. I like it. The fight makes it so much sweeter.” It lines itself up with your entrance, but just before it pushes in, it rears back, yellow light pouring from every orifice. It falls to the side and onto the floor, revealing Dean. His chest is heaving, and his face is full of rage. He falls on top of the demon, stabbing the empty vessel over and over.

"Dean!” It's as if he doesn't hear you. Blood splatters, coating his arms and speckling his face. "DEAN! ENOUGH!” His hand stills, and he straddles the dead demon, panting. After a moment, he seems to come back to himself. He drops the demon knife and looks up at you, his face full of horror.

"Baby?” His voice is as shaky as you feel. "You okay?” He stands and begins freeing you. You sit up.

"I will be. Dean, it was the demon that possessed me.” He sits next to you and gathers you in his arms. His touch makes you feel safe, and your strength leaves you as you start to sob.

"Shh, sweetheart. I got you.” He holds you tight as you purge all the fear you'd been keeping. "That demon's never coming back now.” Spent of your tears, you start to get up, but the gash on your thigh has you wincing. Dean quickly ties a strip of cloth around it, picks you up, and carries you out to the car.

****

Dean insists on tucking you into bed after you wouldn't let Cas use his limited grace to heal your wounds, insisting that none of them were serious enough for the waste. Now he's clucking around you like a mother hen. Sam stops in to see how you're faring.

"Dean, think you could go make me a sandwich? I'm starving. Sam can sit with me.” You pat the bed next to you, and Sam comes in and perches on the edge.

"Coming right up, babe.” He points at his brother. “Sam, don't you let her get up!” Sam chuckles and gives Dean a mock salute.

"You got it, boss.” You don't say anything for a minute, waiting until you're sure Dean is out of earshot.

"Sam, the mark is changing him. You didn't see him in that warehouse. He was so full of rage, it was like it wasn't even him. He just kept stabbing that demon, even after it was dead. We have to do something before we lose him.”

"I know. Once Abaddon's taken care of, we'll figure out a way to get it off. I promise.” You smile as Dean comes back into the room bearing a tray laden with an enormous sandwich, some chips, and a beer. He kisses your forehead as he sets the tray in your lap, and you dive in, hoping with everything you have in you that Sam is right. Dean always thinks he has to save everyone at the expense of his own well being. His selflessness is one of the things you love about him, but this time around, you're determined to find a way rescue him instead. Resolved, you attack your sandwich with gusto. You'll save Dean if it kills you.


End file.
